Sode no Shirayuki (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Sode no Shirayuki Anime Images Profile Images 256Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Sode no Shirayuki's physical manifestation. 232Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Sode no Shirayuki. 231Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Sode no Shirayuki. Shirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki. Ep257SodenoShirayukiProfile.png|Sode no Shirayuki. Shirayuki12.png|Sode no Shirayuki. Ep265SodenoShirayukiProfile.png|Sode no Shirayuki. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 231Sode no Shirayuki attacks.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks Rukia and Renji with Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. 231Grass freezes.png|The grass around Sode no Shirayuki freezes. 231Getsuga Tensho travels.png|The Getsuga Tenshō travels towards Sode no Shirayuki. 231Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki and Ichigo. Ep231SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.png|Sode no Shirayuki uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro against Ichigo Kurosaki 231Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Ichigo appears in front of Sode no Shirayuki. 231Sode no Shirayuki shatters.png|Sode no Shirayuki shatters into ice in front of Ichigo. Ep231IcyWind.png|Sode no Shirayuki blows an Icy Wind. 231Sode_no_Shirayuki_escapes.png|Sode no Shirayuki escapes to Soul Society via Senkaimon. 232Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki clash.png|Sode no Shirayuki vs. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep232SodeFreezesShinigami.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks innocent Shinigami. 232Sode_no_Shirayuki_freezes.png|Sode no Shirayuki encases several Shinigami in ice. Ep232IcyWind1.png|Sode no Shirayuki encases a Shinigami in ice. 232Ground is covered.png|Sode no Shirayuki covers the ground with ice. Ep232RukiaVsShirayuki.png|Rukia versus Sode no Shirayuki. 232Sode no Shirayuki manifests.png|Sode no Shirayuki manifests her Zanpakutō. Ep232SomeNoMaiTsukishiro1.png|Rukia is attacked with her own technique Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep232SomeNoMaiTsukishiro2.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks Rukia with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep232SomeNoMaiTsukishiro3.png|Sode no Shirayuki uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro on Ichigo. 232Sode no Shirayuki appears.png|Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia. Ep232SodeProtectsHerself.png|Sode no Shirayuki protects herself using an ice barrier. 232Sode no Shirayuki generates.png|Sode no Shirayuki generates ice shards. 232Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia.png|Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia. 232Rukia vs. Sode no Shirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks Rukia. Ep232RukiaExhausted.png|Rukia is exhausted by the battle. 232Sode no Shirayuki fires.png|Sode no Shirayuki fires a crescent-shaped blast of ice. Ep232SodeGetsBehind.png|Sode no Shirayuki gets behind Ichigo in their scuffle. Ep232RukiaAttacks.png|Rukia tries to sneak up on Sode no Shirayuki. 232Sode no Shirayuki expresses.png|Sode no Shirayuki expresses surprise. 232Rukia binds.png|Rukia binds herself and Sode no Shirayuki together. 232Koga grabs.png|Muramasa grabs Sode no Shirayuki's arm. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa arrives at the scene. 241Sode no Shirayuki expresses.png|Sode no Shirayuki expresses surprise at Senbonzakura wanting Byakuya to kill her. 241Sode no Shirayuki blocks.png|Sode no Shirayuki blocks Byakuya's attack. Ep241ByakuyaVsSodenoShirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki clashes with Byakuya. 241Sode no Shirayuki uses.png|Sode no Shirayuki uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Ep241Rikujōkōrō.png|Byakuya utilizes Rikujōkōrō before defeating Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki.png|Byakuya cuts through Sode no Shirayuki. 241Sode no Shirayuki snaps.png|Sode no Shirayuki's sword form snaps in two. Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura retrieves the broken sword form of Sode no Shirayuki. 253Sode_no_Shirayuki_uses.png|Sode no Shirayuki uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Ep254SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes a Menos Grande with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png|Sode no Shirayuki saves Rukia and Orihime. 254Sode_no_Shirayuki_agrees.png|Sode no Shirayuki agrees to explain why the Zanpakutō spirits are no longer rebelling against the Shinigami. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 256Sode_no_Shirayuki_blocks.png|Sode no Shirayuki blocks the satyr Tōjū's claw with her sword. Senbonzakura saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura appears and cuts down the Tōjū who was preparing to attack Sode no Shirayuki. 256Sode_no_Shirayuki_wonders.png|Sode no Shirayuki wonders how they can capture the Tōjū. 256Renji_informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. 256Sode_no_Shirayuki_says.png|Sode no Shirayuki says she is very sorry about the party. Rukia consoles her Zanpakuto spirit.png|Rukia consoles her Zanpakutō spirit. 256Sode_no_Shirayuki_states.png|Sode no Shirayuki states she was blinded by her ego. 256Rukia_grabs.png|Rukia grabs Sode no Shirayuki's hand. 256Sode_no_Shirayuki_generates.png|Sode no Shirayuki generates snow in her hand. 256Satyr_Toju_attacks.png|The satyr Tōjū attacks Sode no Shirayuki. 256Rukia_charges.png|Rukia charges another Hadō #33. Sōkatsui as Sode no Shirayuki prepares to attack. Rukia saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Rukia saves Sode no Shirayuki. 256Rukia_attempts.png|Rukia attempts to stand up as Sode no Shirayuki expresses concern. 256Rukia_states.png|Rukia states she will be counting on Sode no Shirayuki. 257Rukia_and_Sode_no_Shirayuki_discuss.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki discuss how Sode no Shirayuki was restored by Mayuri. Ep265SodeProtectsRukia.png|Sode no Shirayuki saves Rukia. 257Sode_no_Shirayuki_apologizes.png|Sode no Shirayuki apologizes for making Rukia worry so much. 259Shinigami_and_Zanpakuto_spirits_sit.png|Several Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirits sit in Ichigo's room. 257Sode_no_Shirayuki_floats.png|Sode no Shirayuki floats within the container. Music Covers Bleach Breathless Collection V2.png|Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia on the cover of the second Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Sode no Shirayuki Video Clips SodeNoShirayukiZanpakutō.gif|Sode no Shirayuki manifests her Shikai. IceGeneration.gif|Sode no Shirayuki uses her Ice Generation ability. IcyWind.gif|Sode no Shirayuki uses her Icy Wind ability. SomeNoMaiTsukishiro254.gif|Sode no Shirayuki uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro. TsugiNoMaiHakuren253.gif|Sode no Shirayuki uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Category:Images